1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state image-pickup element, and particularly relates to a solid state image-pickup element in which multi-line reading-out is facilitated.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the trends of the present technical development of solid state image-pickup elements is the increase in picture elements to obtain high resolving power. A solid state image-pickup element in the class of 400,000 picture elements is available on the market.
As the picture elements are increased in number, fine workability and a high-speed operation characteristic are more and more required. As an example of measures to meet these requirements, a multi-line reading-out type solid state image-pickup elements has been provided which has been improved by using a plurality of horizontal CCDs connected in parallel with each other through a gate electrode.
However, such an element has a disadvantage that it is complicated to distribute signal charges from a vertical transfer portion to the plural horizontal CCDs. Further, the disadvantage has caused complication in pattern forms as well as in driving waveforms or has required high accuracy in mask registration in its manufacturing process.